


La guerra del lápiz

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine y Kise son idiotas, pero Nijimura lo es aún más. ¿A quién se le ocurre ponerse tan en ridículo por un mísero lápiz?</p>
            </blockquote>





	La guerra del lápiz

Momoi podía protestar tanto como quisiera  _o más_ , que Aomine no le iba a devolver el lápiz por nada en el mundo. Además, si tanto lo quería, que intentase recuperarlo, ¿o no?

Ah, no, que no podía. Desventajas de ser enana.

—¡Aomine-kun, lo necesito para escribir! —protestó Momoi con las mejillas infladas y los puños apretadísimos.

Justo cuando Aomine se iba a meter el lápiz en la nariz e imitar a una foca — _Aomine Daiki_ , mejor no preguntarse qué se le pasaba por la cabeza—, una mano con complejo de puñal se le clavó en las costillas.

Era el ataque letal de Kuroko.

Soltó un chillido penoso y justo en ese momento de debilidad, surgió Kise de la nada (¡de la puta nada, en serio!) y le arrebató el lápiz.  _Traidor_. Encima Momoi sonrió satisfecha.

—Muchas gracias, chicos. ¡Menos mal que en este equipo aún quedan caballeros!  _No como otro que yo me sé…_

—No te preocupes, Momocchi, mientras nosotros estemos aq…

Kise no pudo completar su frase. No cuando la manaza de Aomine le tapaba la boca y le empapaba la cara de sudor. ¡Qué asco!

—¡Que me des el lápiz, Kise!

—¡Yo…yo…! —Kise logró zafarse del agarre férreo de Aomine— ¡Yo ya no tengo el lápiz, joé!

Cierto. Kise ya no lo tenía. ¡Entonces se había vuelto a aliar con Kuroko!

—Yo no lo tengo —comentó Kuroko con cara de circunstancias. Momoi lo miraba como si fuese un boleto de la lotería ganador.

¡¿Entonces quién lo tenía?!

—No me puedo creer que os estéis peleando por un puñetero lápiz.

Aomine y Kise sintieron que la sangre se les convertía en aguas fecales. No por la vergüenza de pelearse como niños pequeños delante del resto del equipo de baloncesto —sinceramente, habían visto ya cosas peores—, sino por la cara de malas pulgas de quien sujetaba el lápiz.

Nijimura. Sí, sí, _El Niji_. Nijimura “pude derrotar a un ejército entero a base de collejas” Shuuzou.

Los dos pobres tontos dieron vueltas con chichones en la cabeza y varias neuronas menos.

 

* * *

 

Con el chichón aún escociéndole el espíritu y —¡sobre todo!— la nuca, Aomine se plantó en la clase de Kise para cobrar su venganza. Eso o tener la oportunidad de hablar con el rebaño de chicas guapas que solía rodear a Kise, que también era una opción válida. A fin de cuentas, Aomine era un pacifista y prefería el amor (las tetas) antes que la guerra.

—Ey, Kise.

—¡Aominecchi!

Qué simpático era Kise. No podía estar enfadado con él mucho tiempo.

—Mira, Momocchi me ha puesto una tirita en la nuca —señaló Kise con una sonrisa bobalicona—. Nunca hay mal que por bien no venga, ¿eh?

¿Que Momoi, amiga de la infancia de Aomine y su cuidadora no oficial, había ejercido de enfermera con Kise y a él lo había dejado abandonado?

Maldito Kise.

Porque la atención que le prestaba Momoi a Kuroko era comprensible —siendo sinceros,  _Tetsu era un tío guay_ —, ¿pero Kise? ¿En serio? ¿Qué era lo siguiente, ponerle una venda a los nudillos genocidas de Nijimura?

—¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Kise frotándose el brazo. Qué quejica. Ya protestando por un golpecito de nada.

Aomine robó la silla de Murasakibara —total, fijo que estaba por ahí con Midorima y Akashi— y se sentó frente a Kise. Eso debió de ser la señal necesaria para que Kise interpretara que Aomine, en efecto, estaba interesado por su vida (no lo estaba) y diese carta blanca a un sinfín de cotorreos innecesarios.

—Kise, eres un brasas —afirmó Aomine tras cinco horas seguidas escuchando a Kise hablar de su marca de cereales favorita. En serio,  _¿a quién le importaba_? ¡¿A quién?!

El aburrimiento le llevó a cometer una tontería: cogió el lápiz de Kise para distraerse y dibujar tetas en el escritorio  _y tuvo un flashback_ , de esos que tienen los protagonistas de las películas en los momentos clave. Igual. Se veía a sí mismo, inocente y descuidado, ante las garras del pérfido Niji y  _todo_  por haber querido gastarle una bromita sin importancia a Momoi.

El chichón le escoció un poco más.

(Eso no le impidió dibujar las tetas, un “Kise es un manta” y algún que otro pene en el escritorio de Kise)

Kise siguió hablando, preguntándose si Kurokocchi no sé qué o si Kurokocchi tatatá, criticando a Haizaki por llevar un pendiente y blablablá. Qué pelma.

Siguió jugueteando con el lápiz y decidió intentar sujetarlo con el labio. Quizás funcionase.

Pues no.

No paraba de moverse de aquí para allá, como si los labios de Aomine fuesen una balanza loca.

—¡Pero bueno! No me estás prestando atención —Kise suspiró resignado—. Y luego te preguntas por qué no tienes novia, Aominecchi.

—Que te calles —la respuesta de Aomine acabó con el lápiz cayendo al suelo. Hala, qué faena.

Kise le echó una risotada burlona en la cara y recogió el lápiz con elegancia. Ojalá el lápiz estuviese lleno de gérmenes. O de gusanos.

—Atento, Aominecchi. Se hace  _así_  —Kise, el modelo ese tan galán y perfecto, hizo el ganso con un lápiz en los labios.

Aún se aguantaba más o menos bien, pero tampoco podría decirse que Kise fuese un experto.

—¡Que se te cae! —exclamó Aomine. Por supuesto, el respingo de Kise hizo que el lápiz volviese a verse las caras con el suelo.

—¡Aominecchi!

—Mira que eres memo —Aomine intentó demostrar que era él el mejor tanto en el baloncesto como en el arte de sujetar un lápiz con los labios. Fracasó—. ¡Joé!

Encima Kise estaba con ese brillito de superioridad en la mirada. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba Aomine para dar por hecho que un nuevo reto había nacido entre los dos.

* * *

Corrió el rumor de que el modelo Kise Ryouta y el nuevo as del equipo de baloncesto, Aomine Daiki, fueron al gimnasio de Teikou con un lápiz en los labios cada uno.

* * *

 

—¡Tetsu! —gritó Aomine al entrar en el vestuario— ¡Te necesitamos como juez!

—Kuro-chin no está aquí —respondió Murasakibara a cámara lenta y con migas en la comisura de los labios.

—Es impropio de Kuroko llegar tarde —Midorima se ajustó las gafas, porque eso era lo que hacían los gafotas para llamar la atención y hacerse los sabiondos—. Por cierto, Murasakibara, tienes la boca manchada.

—Vaya —Murasakibara se limpió con la manga y Midorima lo miró con asco—. En fin, ¿y para qué lo buscabais? A Kuro-chin, digo.

Kise se sentó en uno de los banquillos para parecer lo que no era: interesante.

—Aominecchi y yo estamos compitiendo y necesitamos un juez imparcial. ¡Como Kurokocchi!

—Prefiero no saber qué tipo de competición os traéis entre manos…

Aomine y Kise compartieron una mirada cómplice. Extraño, teniendo en cuenta que en aquellos momentos eran  _enemigos irreconciliables_.

—Bueno, supongo que Murasakibara también es neutral —Aomine asintió y sacó el lápiz del bolsillo. Fue directo a sus labios.

Kise lo imitó —¿Kise? ¿Copiando a los demás? ¡Inaudito!— mientras se levantaba del banquillo, pavoneándose sin motivo.

Murasakibara los miraba con una mezcla entre pena y diversión.

Se escucharon unos murmullos seguidos de unas carcajadas afuera, señal de que los de tercero ya iban a entrar de un momento a otro a los vestuarios. Lo peor era que, quitando a Nijimura, no se sabía el nombre de ninguno. Ni siquiera del vicecapitán, el chico ese que era un matorral viviente con una nariz descomunal.

Hablando del Niji, ahí estaba él. Tan nijimuresco como siempre. Kise y Aomine sintieron escalofríos al mismo tiempo, pero ni eso consiguió que los lápices perdiesen el equilibrio.

Eso era como aquello que habían escuchado una vez. La Zona, o algo así, que consistía en concentrarse mucho y focalizar todos los sentidos en una sola cosa: el lápiz, en este caso.

—¿Pero qué hacéis? —voceó Nijimura.

—Mine-chin y Kise-chin se están peleando o algo así.

—Nijimura, ¿te acuerdas? ¿Tú y yo el año pasado? —el senpai narigudo sonrió con el pecho bien hinchado.

Nijimura bufó y miró para otro lado, como si no fuese con él la cosa.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—De cuando tú y yo también tuvimos una competición. Nijimura es todo un experto, ¿sabéis? Tiene  _un don_.

—¡¿Te quieres callar?!

—Oh, quién diría que Niji-chin-senpai tenía esa clase de talento.

—Oye, no suenes tan sorprendido.

Ahí había favoritismo. Si Aomine, o incluso Kise, hubiese soltado tal perla, el Niji habría repartido capones a mansalva. Pero claro, si lo decía Murasakibara no pasaba nada.

—A ver —Nijimura hizo de tripas corazón y le pidió el lápiz a Kise—, no tenéis ni idea, ¿eh?

Aomine, Kise, el senpai narizón y Murasakibara quedaron embelesados ante el espectáculo que les dedicó Nijimura en exclusiva. Midorima lo ignoraba porque no tenía sangre en las venas.

Nijimura hablaba, se movía,  _hacía de todo_  y aun así el lápiz permanecía imperturbable. El Circo del Sol se estaba perdiendo al nuevo prodigio del siglo, ¡eso que nadie lo pusiese en duda!

—¡Oooh, qué bien! —Murasakibara aplaudió y Kise se vio obligado a hacer lo mismo.

Aomine soltó un silbidito de aprobación.

—Nijimura-senpai, ¡podrías hacerte famosísimo si subiésemos un vídeo tuyo a Youtube!

—¿Estás tonto? ¿Para qué querría yo eso? —la cara de perro sarnoso del Niji perdía mucha credibilidad con el lápiz en los labios.

Claro, ¡si Nijimura contaba con la técnica milenaria del labio de pato! Ni Aomine ni ninguna persona normal podría realizar tal proeza con el labio superior. Había que admitir que el Niji tenía una ventaja meramente biológica a su favor.

—Ahora… me entraron ganas a mí también —murmuró Murasakibara.

—Yo también querría intentarlo—secundó Kuroko.

—¡TÚ! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? —Nijimura lo señaló sin perder el equilibrio del lápiz. Eso ya de por sí demostraba que ese hombre era el campeón indiscutible— Vale, necesitáis un lápiz. Eso es lo más básico.

Nijimura se dispuso a darles una lección exhaustiva sobre cómo sujetar un lápiz con los labios. Incluso Midorima parecía estar prestando un poco de atención mientras miraba de reojo un lápiz (que, según él, era el objeto de la suerte de los Cáncer). Lo esencial, al parecer, era confiar en el lápiz. Ser amigo del lápiz. Ser uno con el lápiz.

—¿Así, Nijimura-senpai? —Kise hizo gala de sus habilidades extraordinarias para copiar y Nijimura le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

El Niji estaba orgulloso.

Ahí Aomine supo que tenía que darlo todo si también quería ganarse el visto bueno del Niji. Kuroko y Murasakibara, aunque eran rivales dignos, llevaban mucha desventaja.

—Kuroko, ¿qué tienes, labios de mantequilla o qué? ¡Y Murasakibara, no arrugues así la nariz, hombre!

Nijimura era un dictador con lápiz en vez de bigote. Lo mejor de todo era que parecía que se lo estaba pasando en grande siendo un ganso más.

—Hasta Nijimura tiene sus momentos de hermano mayor simpático —dijo el vicecapitán con un lápiz bajo su inmensa nariz.

En un ataque de amabilidad desenfrenada, Nijimura le dio un toquecito al lápiz del vicecapitán para que cayese derechito al suelo. A ese se unió el de Kise, que con la risa perdió el control de sus labios.

—Siento haber tardado tanto. Le estuve comentando al entrenador las conclusiones que extrajimos Momoi  y yo del último partido y… —Akashi se frenó en seco nada más abrir la puerta y ver que, delante de él, media plantilla de la primera división de Teikou tenía lápices sobre los labios. Incluso el excapitán Nijimura. Y Kuroko (que podía o no estar aplicando su técnica del desvío de atención para salvarse el pellejo). Y Midorima.

—¡Akashi! ¡No es lo que parece! —se apresuró a gritar Midorima. Otro lápiz al suelo.

Kise intentó salir del paso como pudo. O sea,  _mal_.

—Akashicchi, ¿por qué no lo intentas tú también?

—Es fácil cuando te lo explica Niji-chin-senpai. El truco es que te hagas amigo del lápiz.

—¡Eh, eh, a mí no me metáis en vuestros líos!

Momoi no comprendió por qué aquel día la mayoría de los chicos corrieron más vueltas de las debidas  _y_  sujetando un lápiz con los labios. Seguramente había cosas que era mejor no saber. « _Hombres_ », pensó con una sonrisilla bastante menos maliciosa que la de Akashi al contemplar a sus víctimas.


End file.
